O Início de Tudo
by Nimrodel Telcontar
Summary: Pouco depois da metade do sexto ano, o dia mais frio do inverno faz com que Os Marotos parem para pensar, mas logo decidem ir a Hogsmeade. Porém, muito pode acontecer durante essa meia hora... ( Segunda parte JL) Completa!. R
1. Marotos

_Sobre a história: ironicamente eu a imaginei no dia MAIS QUENTE deste outono ( 2005 ), que por falar nisso foi mais quente do que muito dias de verão. E , para melhorar, estou digitando no dia MAIS FRIO deste outono, até agora! Tudo o eu precisava... Neste tempo, com ventos fortes... Na verdade, nada de fortes, apenas gelados... Mas me deu vontade de digitar XP Então estou aqui, no quartinho mais frio da minha casa ( porque meu computador fica no quarto mais alto da torre ... quero dizer, da parte mais fria da minha casa XP ) Um horror no frio! Mas tudo bem " Aproveitem a leitura! R&R ( read and review)._

_Dedico esta fic às pessoas que leram as outras e especialmente para a Mary Lupin que me dá a maior força quanto a fics. Recomendo que vocês leiam as dela também, não li tudo, mas o que eu li é muito bem escrito, e estou ansiosa para terminar de ler!_

* * *

**O Início de Tudo**

**Por Nimrodel Telcontar**

Era o inverno mais frio que Hogwarts já vira em trezentos anos. O céu estava tampado pela visão de pequenas bolinhas de neve que caíam de muito alto. A maior parte dos alunos, muito sensatamente, mantinham-se aquecidos, fosse em suas camas, fosse em seus Salões Comunais, na frente da lareira. Quatro dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts, fosse bem ou mal, também não eram exceções. Alguns alunos da Ravenclaw podiam ser vistos na biblioteca, longe do burburinho dos outros estudantes. Hufflepuffs jogavam para passar o tempo, Slytherins conversavam em pequenos grupos aos sussurros. Gryffindors estavam todos na respectiva casa. A maioria das alunas mais jovens estavam em seus quartos. Os meninos mais novos e os veteranos estavam no Salão Comunal. Nas quatro cadeiras mais próximas do fogo estavam "Os Marotos" , dois dos quais eram lendas de Hogwarts , o outro muito querido por todos e o último... Bem, ele ficaria famoso também. De certa forma...

Esses quatro conversavam, jogavam e , no caso do garoto pálido e de cabelos e olhos cor-de-mel, liam.

"Estou com muito frio" reclamou o garoto gordinho, loiro e de olhos claros. Estava envolto em agasalhos e cobertores e , nas mãos, uma grande caneca de chocolate quente , sapos de chocolate, bolo e outros doces aquecedores. Cortesia dos elfos da cozinha e dos favores de James e Remus, que também comiam alguns pedaços de chocolate. James , sentado entre Sirius e a lareira, tinha seus habituais óculos, olhos castanhos e cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca. Remus era o jovem de aparência doente sentado mais distantemente dos outros três. Olhava para o fogo como que hipnotizado.

"Peter" falou o mais bonito dentre eles, um garoto com ar de rebelde e olhos como os de um gato, azuis como o céu mais claro e cabelos negros caindo suavemente sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe uma aparência muito atraente. " Você já tem tanta coberta que eu estou morrendo de calor só de ver. O fogo dos bruxos é mais quente que os dos trouxas, mesmo assim não melhora em nada sua situação?"

"Não" respondeu Peter. "Em casa eu nem saía da cama em tempo assim"

"Você pode voltar para lá se quiser" sugeriu James. "Não estamos te obrigando a ficar aqui..."

"Não, tudo bem, eu fico aqui..."

"Decisão certa. Lá em cima deve estar muito mais frio que aqui" mencionou Remus.

"Todo esse papo sobre frio está me deixando desanimado" disse Sirius. "Queria que tivesse alguma coisa para fazer. James?"

"Hm?"

"Tem alguma idéia?"

"Nenhuma. Quem sabe uma investigação pelo castelo à procura de seus segredos..."

"Impossível" disse Peter". "Já conhecemos o castelo inteiro..."

"Sempre há novos mistérios a serem explorados em Hogwarts. Aposto que nem os fundadores desta escola sabiam de tudo..."

"Mas, James... Os corredores devem estar congelados. Quer ficar doente?" perguntou Remus.

"Você deveria ser mais aventureiro, Aluado. Afinal você é um Maroto..." falou Sirius.

"Eu só acho que passo tempo suficiente na ala hospitalar, não preciso de mais".

"Eu também não" concordou Peter.

Sirius riu do comentário. James sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse "eu não acredito no que tenho que ouvir". Remus apenas olhou de forma a censurar Sirius, que percebeu.

"Ah, Remus, pelo amor de Merlin! Não poderia ser mais extrovertido de vez em quando?"

Remus se fez de surpreso.

"Mas eu sou extrovertido"

"Desde quando?"

"Duvida de mim? Pelo menos não sou eu quem trai seus amigos, não é, Sirius?"

"Está insinuando o quê, Lupin?" Sirius já tinha se levantado . Remus queria dizer sobre a vez em que Sirius quase matara Severus Snape no quinto ano. Aquilo acabou em uma briga feia entre os dois, mas nunca chegaram a mencionar o caso novamente. Porém, o frio era quase insuportável e provocar uma discussão parecia a maneira perfeita de quebrar a monotonia. James, entretanto, percebeu logo , com seu senso maroto muito apurado depois de tantas brigas que vira ou das quais participara.

"Chega, vocês dois! O frio realmente mexe com vocês..."

Remus e Sirius , medindo-se com os olhos, resolveram adiar a discussão. James estava certo, aquilo era infantilidade. Ele suspirou.

"Sabem, isso me lembra do nosso primeiro ano. Estava o maior frio, mas nós fomos lá fora. Foi nossa primeira guerra de bolas de neve. Lembram?"

"Eu acabei com vocês, como poderia esquecer?" riu Sirius.

"Pelo que sei _nós _acabamos com Remus e Peter" lembrou James.

"Ah é... Verdade... Mas você se esquece , meu caro, que depois acabamos só nós dois, um contra o outro?"

"Haha, agora me lembro, sim. Bons tempos aqueles" suspirou James novamente. Ele olhou em volta. "Ah, caras, como vou sentir falta daqui ano que vem..."

"Ainda temos mais de um ano inteiro pela frente, então é melhor irmos planejando o melhor ano de nossas vidas..."

Os quatro olharam para o fogo. Incrível como na maioria das vezes em que estamos pensando olhamos para o céu, seja claro ou estrelado, para o fogo ou para a água... Ou mesmo para o chão ou além do horizonte... Mas dentre todos, o que dá maior poder de concentração é o fogo. E refletir foi a primeira coisa que Os Marotos fizeram ao olhar para a lareira.

"Lembro-me do nosso primeiro natal aqui" disse Sirius, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Tudo o que fizeram por mim, todos os meses" falou Remus olhando, pensativamente, para o fogo.

"Todas as peças contra os Slytherins" murmurou Peter.

Os quatro ficaram quietos.

"Nunca pensei que chegaríamos a este ponto tão cedo" falou Remus.

"Nem eu" concordou Peter.

"Eu também não" respondeu Sirius

"Nunca me passou pela cabeça... Despedirmo-nos" concluiu James.

"Vamos sair do baixo astral, pessoal?" falou Sirius.

"Preciso falar com Lily"

"O que, o maior 'Momento Maroto' e você não pára de pensar na ruivinha?" brincou Sirius. Os outros dois riram.

"Ah, James... Nada pode parar um veado apaixonado" comentou Remus ainda rindo. James o fuzilou com os olhos, e Remus encolheu os ombros, parando de rir, mas ainda com um sorriso. O mesmo aconteceu a Peter que ria do comentário do amigo.

"Vamos lá pra cima, gente. Mas, é claro..."

Sirius olhou marotamente para os outros.

"James... Há quanto tempo não passamos no Três Vassouras?"

"Já faz muito tempo... Está sugerindo uma visitinha?"

"U-hum!"

"Brilhante idéia , Sirius. Vamos até lá, trazemos uns firewhiskeys... Quero dizer... Cervejas amanteigadas" corrigiu James sob o olhar de Remus, que suspirou.

"Ah, querem saber? Vou junto desta vez. Que foi?" ele perguntou , depois de ver os olhos arregalados virados para ele. "Ah, qual é, eu também preciso de umas férias da monitoria de vez em quando, o que não é muito fácil de se conseguir com vocês três por perto..."

"Bom, com o mais-que-raro consentimento de Remus, sugiro que partamos assim que eu trouxer a minha capa."

James subiu a escada correndo. Os outros o seguiram.

"Eu acho que vou ficar desta vez, muito frio..."

"Está bem, Rabicho, já voltamos com a sua bebida" falou Sirius.

"Tudo bem você ficar sozinho, Peter?" perguntou Remus.

"Tudo, o quarto é seguro. Longe dos Slytherins, imagino."

"Com certeza. Prontos?" falou James.

Todos que iam sair tinham pego seus casacos mais quentes e agora se dirigiam à porta. Despediram-se de Peter e foram até Hogsmeade, usando uma das passagens secretas do castelo até a vila ( a mesma que Harry usaria anos depois ). Saíram no porão da Dedosdemel; passando despercebidos, encobertos pela capa de Invisibilidade de James, chegaram à porta do bar, onde finalmente tiraram-na. Foram até o balcão. James , que pagaria as bebidas, fez os pedidos.

"Seis cervejas amanteigadas para viagem, por favor, Rosy. E aí, como vão as coisas?"

"Ah, são vocês! Que bom, eu realmente preciso de umas risadas hoje. Ouviram falar sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?"

"O que, ele atacou de novo!" exclamou Sirius.

"Onde, Rosmerta?" perguntou Remus, preocupadamente.

"Foi perto de Godric´s Hollow. Não entraram em mais detalhes, mas imagino que foi..."

"Uma armadilha para aurores. Rosy, você sabe se o meu pai ou a minha..."

"Não, não foram eles. Mas..."

"Mas o quê, Rosy?"

"Se você me perguntar, acredito que sua família esteja em maus lençóis.. Desculpe, James, mas eu me preocupo tanto com eles quanto com vocês. Espero que meu julgamento esteja errado. Duas vezes."

"Duas?" perguntou James.

"Sim. Sobre seus pais... E sobre você. Mas acho que a segunda é realmente verdade. Afinal, você já sabia que isso aconteceria um dia, não é, James?"

Rosmerta, a garçonete, olhava para o adolescente com pena. Um garoto tão jovem, com os pais aurores tão seriamente ameaçados... Ela achava que os Potter eram o alvo em Godric´s Hollow, mas isso ela não mencionou. Seria mais uma preocupação a pesar na consciência do pobre garoto. Dumbledore decidiria o momento certo.

"Sim, eu sabia. De uns tempos para cá isso se tornou inevitável. Mas quer saber? Eu preferiria morrer como auror do que virar um dos seguidores de Voldemort."

Naquela época, embora algumas pessoas, como Madame Rosmerta, já não o pronunciasse, o nome do Lord não era tão temido. Não até começarem os verdadeiros ataques, e o fortalecimento de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda era uma época de planejamento eVoldemort ainda não ouvira a profecia que mudaria sua vida para sempre...

"Concordo com o James. Ser morto a me tornar um deles" concordou Sirius.

"Eu concordo com você, também" disse Remus pensativamente.

"Bom, aqui está o seu pedido, James. Seis cervejas amanteigadas. Espero que voltem mais vezes, mas sem quebrar as regras. Alguém de Hogwarts deu-lhe permissão para virem aqui?" Madame Rosmerta esperou o "claro que não", mas ouviu algo diferente desta vez.

"O Aluado aqui já deu, e isso é alguma coisa visto que ele é monitor, autoridade de Hogwarts!" riu Sirius.

"Obrigado por acabar com a minha reputação, Sirius" brincou Remus.

Despediram-se da garçonete e iniciaram o caminho de volta ao castelo, as garrafas chocando-se umas contra as outras, protegidas por um feitiço contra o frio exterior.

"Seis garrafas, James?"

"Guardem três para mim, que fazer uma surpresa para... Alguém."

"Lily, por acaso?" perguntou Remus.

"Quem mais seria?" riu Sirius. "Agora, minha pergunta é outra: o que você pretende fazer com três garrafas de cerveja? Deixá-la bêbada e arrancar algo dela, como uma confissão ou algo mais... literal?"

Remus ficou vermelho e olhou para o chão. James se limitou a rir, como se fosse uma piada o que acabara de ouvir...

"Hahahaha, Sirius, quando você vai aprender a não subestimar Lily? Ela é osso duro, por que você acha que eu fiquei tão 'enlaçado'? O charme dela, fora a aparência, é essa: sua personalidade forte. Eu nunca a forçaria a nada, e não conseguiria se quisesse."

"Lily é ótima, James. Você sabe que ela é como uma irmã para o resto de nós."

"Aluado, esqueci o quanto você é protetor em relação à Lily."

O rapaz apenas deu de ombros. Passaram pela Zonko´s no caminho de volta ( a loja era incrivelmente irresistível) e chegaram na Dedosdemel, voltando pelo mesmo túnel usado anteriormente.

Refizeram o caminho, cada vez mais úmido, logo chegando ao conhecido castelo de Hogwarts.

Subiram várias escadas, passaram por inúmeros retratos até chegarem ao Salão Comunal da Gryffindor. Todos os alunos estavam com suas cobertas mais quentes. No entanto, suas fisionomias eram sérias. Tão logo os três disseram a senha e o retrato se abriu,os outrosolharam para os recém-chegados com apreensão e medo, ou com violência e seriedade, como se desafiassem alguém.

"Vocês também acham que aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou Sirius. Os outros dois não responderam a princípio. Então, James murmurou "Peter" e encaminhou-se para a escada, sendo seguido por Remus e Sirius. Ignorando o frio que escapava pelas raras e finíssimas rachaduras entre as paredes de pedra, eles subiram até o dormitório masculino.

"Pete?" chamou James, quando alcançou o patamar da escada e abriu a porta do quarto como um tufão.

O rapaz estava sentado no chão, enroscado em muitos cobertores, suas costas apoiadas na parede ao lado da sua cama. Ele se balançava para frente e para trás, com as pernas dobradas junto ao peito. Seu rosto era puro medo. Quando James o chamou, ele se virou muito rapidamente, assustado.

"J...James?"

"O que aconteceu, Rabicho?" perguntou o amigo, unindo-se a Pettigrew no chão.

"E... Eu não sei exatamente, mas houve um ataque, James... Uma família trouxa foi atacada, perto de Londres... Bem, eles não eram bruxos, mas nascidos trouxas... Como a Lily..."

"Lily!" exclamaram Remus e Sirius em uníssono.

"Onde ela está? Ela está bem? Foi ferida? Eram seus parentes, diga logo!" James gritou. Diante de sua raiva, Peter se encolheu ainda mais dentro das cobertas.

"James, acalme-se" murmurou Remus.

"Eu não vou me acalmar enquanto não souber o que houve com Lily!"

"Ela saiu... Assim que soube da notícia" informou Peter.

"Por que não soubemos disso em Hogsmeade?" perguntou Sirius. "Estávamos lá há um minuto! A não ser que tenha sido em Godric´s Hollow."

"Nascidos trouxas? Madame Rosmerta não disse nada sobre isso... Não pode ter sido em Godric´s Hollow, mesmo porque lá não mora muitos nascidos trouxas... E nem é perto de Londres" objetou Remus.

"McGonagall esteve aqui... Faz muito tempo... Não sei como não a encontraram no caminho..."

"Atalhos, Rabicho, atalhos... Mas continue pelo amor de Merlin!" implorou James.

"B..bom... Pelo que soube, o fato de ter sido uma família com bruxos, a maioria nascida trouxa, ser atacada foi escondido de todos pelo Ministro da Magia, a não ser de Dumbledore, que mandou os diretores das nossas casas avisar-nos imediatamente."

"Isso explica Hogsmeade" disse Remus para si mesmo. "Mas também quer dizer que Edmund ainda quer ocultar a verdade de quem corre mais perigo!"

"Ainda está para nascer um Ministro da Magia inteligente" resmungou Sirius. "Dê-lhes um saco cheio de galeões e veja como eles fecham os olhos para qualquer irregularidade rapidinho..."

"Você está insinuando que a pessoa por trás de tudo isso pode estar pagando ao Edmund em troca de seu silêncio?" Remus perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Por que não? Não seria o primeiro nem o último a fazer isso" Sirius deu de ombros.

Remus estava pensativo, mas James balançou a cabeça.

"Nah... O Peter acabou de dizer que Dumbledore foi informado."

"Talvez ele quisesse algum apoio do Dumbledore para o caso da chantagem não funcionar" disse Sirius.

"Ou talvez ele só não quisesse perder o cargo e tentou segurar a onda sozinho. Como não deu certo, recorreu ao diretor. Vocês devem saber que correm boatos de que Dumbledore é inimigo do cara por trás disso tudo, e que este tem muito medo do que ele pode fazer. Por isso, dizem, Hogwarts nunca foi atacada. Mas estou perdendo meu tempo" concluiu James. "Preciso encontrar Lily. Você disse que ela tinha saído, não é mesmo, Rabicho?"

"Sim..."

"Sabe para onde ela foi?"

Peter balançou a cabeça negativamente.

James se levantou e abriu a porta.

"Vou encontrá-la antes que ela vire um pingüim. Deixem a caixa com as cervejas aberta, posso precisar dela assim mais tarde. Au Revoir!

Os outros três olharam para o lugar onde seu amigo estivera um segundo antes de sair correndo.

"Au... Revoir?" disse Remus.

"Há, o James não perde nem uma chance. Esse é o meu garoto!" exclamou Sirius.

Remus olhou para Sirius, e deste para Peter. Depois, novamente, para a porta.

"Espero que Lily esteja bem" ele suspirou.

"Espero que James fique bem, se Lily o encontrar se mau humor! Mas... Por que será que ela saiu? Você sabe se eram parentes dela, Rabicho?

Este olhou para Sirius, confuso.

"Não, mas acho que... Acho que Lily mora perto de Londres.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam.

"Está pensando o mesmo que eu?" perguntou Sirius.

"Se a Lily não quer ser incomodada..."

"A coisa vai ficar preta para o Pontas..."

"Só podemos desejar-lhe boa sorte. E, se bem conheço a Lily, o James vai precisar de toda a sorte do mundo..."

Os dois olharam para Peter. Este tremia com a raiva demostrada por James pouco antes.

"Peter? Você está bem? " perguntou Remus. O garoto assentiu. Depois, ele começou a falar baixinho...

"São horríveis... Os comensais..."

"Comensais?"

"Sim. É como a profª. McGonagall os chamou."

"O que aconteceu, Rabicho? Está nos escondendo algo?" disse Sirius.

"Não!" Peter respondeu assustado. "Não, não, não... Eu juro... Mas..."

"Mas... ?"

"Fui eu quem contou para a Lily, Sirius! É por minha causa que ela está lá fora... " ele revelou.

Sirius riu. Remus olhou para Peter com compaixão, sorrindo bondosamente.

"Não é culpa sua. Ela saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. E não é só isso, ela tinha mais que apenas direito de saber. Não se preocupe com isso."

"É, e se der tudo certo para o Jamesy é possível que ele até te agradeça" acrescentou Sirius, sempre vendo o outro lado da moeda.

Peter se sentiu um pouco melhor.

"Obrigado, caras... Ah, e o que vocês têm aí?" ele perguntou, olhando a caixa contendo as bebidas que Sirius, James e Remus tinham comprado há algum tempo.

"Ah é, vamos beber! Nada melhor pra esquentar que Firewhiskey!"

"O quê?"

"Esquece o Sirius, Rabicho. O frio acaba com seus neurônios. É apenas cerveja amanteigada" Remus explicou, abrindo a tampa e estendendo uma das garrafas para Peter, que agradeceu . Sirius se serviu de outra e Remus de uma terceira.

"Um brinde?" sugeriu Sirius.

"À nossa amizade?" disse Remus.

"Ao fim da escola!" mencionou Peter. "Afinal, falta pouco mais de um ano para acabarmos..."

"À glória dos Marotos!" falou Sirius.

"Às nossas futuras aventuras" piscou Remus.

"Eà Lily, que atura o James incansavelmente desde a primeira série" riu Sirius. "Se bem que eu também merecia um brinde por isso!"

"Nós também!" riram Peter e Remus, unindo-se a Sirius.

"Saúde" brindaram todos, os problemas esquecidos...

* * *

Esta é a primeira parte de "O Início de Tudo". A próxima parte, e última, contará como foi o encontro mais romântico (e engraçado, talvez?) de James e Lily. Não posso garantir nada porque ainda não terminei nem de escrever, quanto menos revisar " Espero que gostem, e Review!

Por favor


	2. Surpresa!

_Aviso 1- A história original ( Harry Potter ) não é minha... Todos sabem disso..._

_Aviso 2- Não notem se a história ficar meio drama mexicano ( perdão aos mexicanos, nada pessoal ) porque eu nunca escrevi romances... Não me dou bem com eles... Mas houve necessidade de me esforçar um pouco porque o capítulo é essencialmente romântico, não tem jeito. Perdoem os possíveis erros de gramática, os clichês e o provável plágio de uma famosa fala de "O Rei Leão" que me veio na cabeça depois de muitos anos sem ver o desenho. Acho que é, não tenho certeza... Mas vocês vão reconhecer rapidamente " Esta é a última parte de "O Início de Tudo", portanto review! Eu me sinto solitária e uma escritora decadente sem opiniões..._

**Capítulo 2 – "Surpresa...!"**

**Por Nimrodel Telcontar**

James saíra correndo do dormitório havia poucos minutos e já alcançava as grandes portas do castelo. O tempo ainda estava congelante, mas isso não o perturbou enquanto ele procurava por Lily nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Foi uma armadilha. Godric´s Hollow foi apenas para distrair os aurores. Por isso nenhum foi morto..." ele pensava, enquanto andava, deixando uma trilha na neve, censurando a si mesmo por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Correu por entre a neve que já se avolumava, sendo necessário conjurar fogo para derretê-la em alguns trechos do caminho. James tinha um palpite sobre onde a garota estava. Ele a tinha visto no mesmo lugar sete meses antes, quando um parente havia morrido. Na ocasião ele não soubera o que fazer. Manteve-se à distância, vigiando- a . Sofrendo pela dor dela e pela sua própria, a frustração tomando-lhe todo. Foi neste episódio que ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo. Ele iria ajudá-la sempre que Lily precisasse. Não a deixaria derrubar mais uma lágrima sequer, a não ser que fosse de alegria.

Descobrira, então, os verdadeiros sentimentos que nutria pela ruiva. Ela não era apenas um desafio. Ela era a pessoa que dava-lhe uma razão para melhorar, uma razão para viver feliz, ela era a pessoa com quem ele queria passar o resto da vida...

Esse foi o "clique" para transformar James no que ele era.

E agora ele corria o risco de não encontrá-la, de quebrar sua promessa! E se sua suposição estivesse errada? Mas ele tinha certeza de que Lily estaria lá... Ou não?

Com o coração incerto, James continuou. Ao avistar o lago, apressou-se. Estava perto!

"Lily? Lily! Por favor, responda se estiver aí!" ele chamou.

Silêncio.

"Lily, por favor, apareça se estiver aí" disse James, aproximando-se do lugar onde, supostamente, Lily se encontrava. Finalmente, os cabelos ruivos despontaram e Lily ficou inteiramente visível. James suspirou de alívio ao vê-la... Se ele não a tivesse visto naquele lugar da vez anterior seria difícil achá-la de tão escondido era o arbusto, agora só um montinho branco, atrás do qual ela estava escondida.

Felizmente, Lily estava bem agasalhada. Após verificar e certificar-se de que Lily não viraria um pingüim tão cedo, James a chamou baixinho.

"Lily... Lily, você está bem?"

A garota estava com as pernas contra si, envolvidas num abraço. Mantinha a cabeça entre os joelhos e o peito, ocultando-lhe o rosto.

Ao último chamado de James ela olhou para ele, como se desertasse de um sonho, confusa...

"James...?"

"Lembra-se de mim, é um bom sinal. Mas como você está?"

Lily não respondeu. James se sentou ao seu lado, no chão.

"Ahh... O que é isso?" ele perguntou ao sentir que não sentava ou encostava no gelo, mas sim na grama!

"Pequeno feitiço. Sumi com a neve. Ou melhor, reduzi a neve até não sobrar nada."

"Um _reducio_ muito eficaz, meus parabéns" James sorriu, e Lily pareceu ficar um pouco mais alegre.

"Lily, por que não voltamos?"

"É bonito aqui. Melhor que a paisagem do castelo. Veja" ela apontou para o céu, onde o sol se punha. "Não é lindo? Ah é, esqueci que falo com James Pot..."

"Maravilhoso..." falou James.

_"E no poente nasce a esperança _

_De enterrar nossos medos, profundamente,_

_Nas entranhas da terra,_

_Onde a luz morre."_

"A luz e a escuridão são opostos, mas veja como estão em harmonia quando trocam de lugar no céu".

Lily o olhou, surpresa.

"Não sabia que gostava de poesia, James..."

"Eu também não" ele sorriu. "Acho que as pessoas não valorizam as obras dos outros até tentarem fazer elas mesmas, não concorda?"

"Quer dizer que..."

"Fui eu que inventei. Gostou?"

"James, você realmente me surpreende, tenho que admitir" ela riu. Então, ficou pensativa novamente, o riso morrendo-lhe nos lábios. "Sabe" ela disse. "Você está certo"

"O que disse?" perguntou James surpreso.

"Eu disse que você tem razão. A harmonia é inegável" ela sorriu para James, que retribuiu o sorriso. Então, como se percebesse o que estava fazendo de repente, ela virou-se rapidamente, voltando a mirar o lago congelado. James procurou logo algum assunto para distraí-la.

"Como você acha que a Lula Gigante e os outros ainda vivem no lago com este frio?" ele queria se matar. Lulas gigantes no meio de um pôr-do-sol sobre o gelo? Ele era burro, burro, burro...

"Eu não sei" respondeu Lily, considerando a pergunta. '_O mundo não está perdido_!' pensou James. "Eu acho que somente a superfície congela, o fundo não. Deve ser um problema de física... Mas envolve icebergs, e aí chegamos em geografia..."

"Física? O que são física e geografia?"

"São matérias que os... Trouxas..." ela fez uma careta. Tantos anos não a fizeram se esquecer da primeira impressão causada pelo nome, em parte pejorativo, dado aos não-bruxos no mundo da magia. "...Estudam. Talvez Remus conheça um pouco... Ora, não temos nada além de amizade e, se você quer saber, não tenho que ficar dando satisfações a você!" ela começou a se levantar, mas James a segurou pelo braço.

"Por favor, não vá. Desculpe-me Lily. Estava sendo egoísta de novo..."

Lily olhou para James, surpreendida pelas palavras de James.

"Você é o mesmo James que eu conheço? Não pode ser, quem é você e o que fez com ele?" ela disse, rindo.

James se limitou a um sorriso. Lily voltou para seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. E então, o garoto quebrou o silêncio.

"Lily, por que você está aqui? Com certeza não foi para ver o pôr-do-sol..."

"Não, não foi..."

"Poderia me contar?"

Lily o mirou atentamente. Não era do feitio de James se importar com os problemas dos outros , com a pequena exceção de seus três amigos. Mas uma coisa era certa: se ele realmente havia amadurecido, talvez houvesse esperanças para Sirius também...

"Eu vim para pensar..." Lily podia sentir os olhos de James sobre ela. "Você é de uma família tradicional bruxa, não entenderia..."

"São aqueles caras, não são? Os que atacaram Londres?"

Ela assentiu.

"Dumbledore os chama de 'Comensais da Morte'. São como um grupo terrorista, matam montes de pessoas. Mas são ainda piores. Torturam, mutilam, enlouquecem... Eles têm feitiços mortais que não podem ser bloqueados a não ser por um bruxo muito poderoso".

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?"

"Falei com Dumbledore. A profª. McGonagall me levou ao seu escritório quando lhe pedi para fazê-lo. Ele me explicou poucas coisas, mas não foi difícil somar dois com dois e chegar a essa conclusão".

James ficou admirado com a esperteza de Lily ( afinal, eram poucos os que tiravam alguma conclusão aproveitável dos conselhos e informações codificadas ditas pelo diretor). Mal teve tempo de pensar nisso quando percebeu que Lily estava muito quieta, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

"Lily, não se..."

"Não me diga para não me preocupar. Você não entende! Não sabe o que é ser perseguido porque é diferente! Porque seus pais são diferentes!"

"Se quiser minha sincera opinião, embora eu não entenda exatamente o que você sente, sei o que é passar pela morte de alguém muito querido por causa desses... Comensais ou quem quer que sejam. E não quero que você também passe por isso ou fique infeliz por causa de gente que não merece sua atenção"

"Desculpe... Sinto m..."

"Está tudo bem. Você teme que sua família seja atacada, é natural que se preocupe, mas acho difícil que isso ocorra. Pelo menos enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts, não se intrometendo no que esses caras fazem. E você é muito inteligente e equilibrada, Lily, saberá lidar com a situação quando ela chegar, _se_ chegar. Não vale a pena sofrer por antecipação" James sorriu.

Lily pareceu melhor com o comentário.

"Você tem razão! Temos que nos preocupar com o presente, o que já não é fácil... Mas isso não muda o fato de que corremos perigo e devemos estar alertas daqui em diante."

"E quando não estivemos, Lily! Ser pego pelas costas não é um mandamento Maroto!"

"Tudo fica muito mais fácil para você, né, James?" Lily riu.

James levantou-se de um salto, ficou na frente de Lily, de braços abertos, e gritou:

"Carpe Diem já diziam os sábios! E conheço a maneira certa de fazer isso".

"Como?"

"Surpresa, princesa!" respondei ele, piscando um olho, marotamente. "Vem comigo..."

* * *

James a guiou por um tempo. Passaram da margem do rio congelado para uma floresta, onde se embrenharam. Pontas levava Lily, feliz em tê-la perto de si e por finalmente ter feito com que ela aceitasse seu 'convite entrelinhar'. Estava tão afoito interiormente que seu coração batia forte, e seu maior desejo naquele momento era mostrar a Lily como era forte, como a defenderia de todos os Comensais da Terra, como podia se transformar em cervo e como o conseguira praticamente 'sozinho' no quinto ano. Mas se segurou. Um deslize e ele perderia tudo o que tinha. Por isso, limitou-se a curtas frases, explicando para ela o que mais de um ano de experiência na Floresta Proibida havia-lhe ensinado. Finalmente ele chegou perto de seu destino...

* * *

Lily acompanhava James, silenciosamente. Por vezes dizia algumas interjeições ou pequenas expressões demonstrando interesse pelo que o outro falava. E sua cabeça estava a mil. _Como posso estar com James Potter? Por que ele se importa tanto comigo? Por que ele nunca desiste de tentar ficar perto de mim? Por que ele mudou seu comportamento tão de repente? Terá ele amadurecido? É tão impossível imaginar James Potter como um homem maduro e responsável?_. Momento para imaginar James ao seu lado, de terno, trabalhando seriamente... E quase teve um ataque de risos... Continuou a se fazer perguntas...

_Por que ele me ajudou? Por que dizia tais coisas? Estará ele tentando zombar de mim ou... Estará ele sendo sincero? Será que James realmente gosta de... Teriam sido tais mudanças comportamentais ocasionadas por mim e minhas críticas?_

_E quanto a mim? O que sinto por ele? Ódio, amor, amizade, desprezo? O que meu coração diz? Por que as coisas mais importantes da vida são escritas em códigos! Por que é tão difícil entender a si mesmo?_

Lily poderia ser uma ótima conselheira, entendia os sentimentos dos outros perfeitamente, mas não conseguia compreender a si própria. Talvez fosse por isso que ela e Remus se davam tão bem, eles entendiam tudo o que os outros faziam.

Mas aquele James ela nunca tinha visto. Ou melhor, nunca quisera ou tentara ver. Era uma personalidade totalmente nova para ela. O que, na verdade, deixava-a ainda mais confusa...

* * *

James retardou o passo, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos.

"Estamos quase chegando" ele avisou.

Lily assentiu. Agora estava ficando curiosa. Por isso, afastou da mente todas as perguntas que fazia a si mesma durante todo o percurso e prestou mais atenção no caminho. Finalmente notou que nunca tinha estado naquele lugar.

"Onde estamos?"

"Perto de um lago. Fica bem perto do centro da Floresta Proibida. É e ao mesmo tempo não é uma continuação do lago onde estávamos porque eles são ligados por uma espécie de túnel aquático, embaixo do solo. Não sei como os não-bruxos os chamam"

"Entendo. Ah, pode chamá-los de... Trouxas, desde que não seja para ofender. Certo?"

"Certo!" respondeu James, animado.

Lily sorriu. James estava sendo tão educado... Sentiu-se corar e virou o rosto para o lago, tentando disfarçar .

* * *

James não conseguiu deixar de pensar quão bonito era o sorriso da moça, e quase pisou em falso, voltando à realidade rapidamente. Apressou-se em seguir seu caminho, queria ver a reação de Lily quando mostrasse a ela o que pretendia. Afinal, era romântico. Pelo menos em seus planos.

* * *

"Chegamos. Venha"

"Aonde?"

"Nenhum lugar, quero fazer uma surpresa. Vou tampar seus olhos, só abra quando eu mandar"

"De jeito nenhum, e se eu cair?"

"Não vou deixar, serei seu apoio"

"Estava bom demais para ser verdade"

_Estava bom, é? _James pensou. _Pode esperar que vai ficar melhor ainda!_

"Está bem, pode me vendar. Mas sem piadinhas, hein!"

"Claro!" disse, fazendo sua melhor cara de inocência.

James colocou as mãos sobre os olhos de Lily, chegando bem perto da garota. Podia sentir seu perfume floral... Era muito bom. Mas precisava voltar ao presente...

"Estamos perto?"

"Apenas a uns vinte passos, no máximo... Por aqui... Cuidado com o graveto à sua esquerda..."

Lily foi andando, seguindo as orientações de James, por uns cinco minutos. Então...

"Pronto"

"Já chegamos?"

"Sim, pode abrir os olhos"

"Se você destampá-los..."

"Ah é, perdão..."

James tirou as mãos do rosto de Lily para que ela pudesse ver o que estava à sua frente. Esta ficou sem palavras.

Diante de si estava um lago tão grande ( se não maior ) que o da Lula-Gigante, perto do castelo de Hogwarts. As árvores em torno estavam acinzentadas de tal maneira que o cenário parecia de filmes... A água estava congelada, e o céu escurecendo, deixando à mostra a lua crescente já bastante grande. Era uma paisagem muito bonita.

"É lindo, James"

"Você não acha que eu trouxe você aqui só para ver isso não é?" ele perguntou. "Tenho mais uma coisa para te mostrar"

"O quê?"

Tirando a varinha do bolso, James conjurou fogo e colocou uma tocha na árvore mais próxima do lago. Repetiu isso mais três vezes, em árvores diferentes, cada uma mais longe na extensão do lago.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Iluminando. Logo ficará muito escuro..."

Lily olhou para o céu. O sol estava cada vez mais baixo. Não poderiam demorar muito, ou estariam quebrando as regras da escola. Mas... Tudo era tão bonito!

"Acompanha-me?"

Lily se virou. Nas margens do lago estava James, uma das mãos estendida, a outras atrás das costas, sorrindo gentilmente. E estava usando patins!

"Onde você conseguiu?" a garota perguntou, muito animada e surpreendida.

"É para isso que servem as aulas de Transfiguração!" ele riu.

O passatempo favorito de Lily, além de ler, era patinar. E, é claro, James devia saber disso. Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Ela calçou os patins e foi até o lago. James a ajudou a se equilibrar no primeiro instante, e depois ela já estava patinando graciosamente, como uma bailarina.

"Uau" fez o rapaz, admirado com a habilidade e beleza de Lily. Então, saindo de seu 'transe hipnótico' causado pela ruiva, foi patinar junto dela.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

* * *

"Não está na hora de voltarmos?"

James e Lily estavam sentados na beira do lago, ou melhor, em um sofá que ela conjurara na frente deste. Bebiam cerveja amanteigada para se aquecer ( um bem-sucedido _Accio _da parte de James ) e estavam enrolados num grosso cobertor. Observavam as estrelas, o céu , a lua... James mexia carinhosamente no cabelo de Lily, que estava com a cabeça em seu peito.

"Logo , logo... Queria te mostrar outra coisa antes..."

"Cheio de surpresas esta noite, James?"

"Você nem imagina... Mas vou deixar algumas guardadas para mais tarde. Olhe" e apontou para o céu. "O que você vê?"

"O céu... Escuridão, estrelas... A lua..."

"Eu posso não entender muitas coisas, mas gosto de ajudar utilizando o que sei... E gostaria de poder fazer com que a noite fosse menos medonha. Ela assusta muito, mas no fundo é apenas escura porque não tem oportunidade de ficar mais alegre. Mas" ele sacudiu a varinha " Se dermos um jeitinho, ela pode ser mais bela do que o dia".

No céu, uma faixa de cores ondulavam, verde, rosa , branco, violeta... Muitas cores, em perfeita harmonia, dançando no ar.

"Você conjurou uma Aurora Boreal?"

"Na verdade, não... A Aurora é muito difícil de se fazer porque é um fenômeno natural, físico como você diz... Apenas usei meus pincéis... É um feitiço muito parecido com... "

"Com?"

"Com o que eu uso para fazer tinta colorida... Ou melhor, usava..." James sorriu . Quase estragara tudo... Na verdade o feitiço era parecido com o que ele e Sirius usavam para deixar Snape das cores do arco-íris... Mas mencionar isso na frente de Lily no primeiro encontro decente deles seria uma burrice sem tamanho.

Pigarreou. Era o momento perfeito para se declarar, antes que fosse tarde demais...

"Lily, eu queria te confessar uma coisa..."

Ela se virou, e viu James olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Fez o mesmo e fez sinal para que ele continuasse a falar, encorajando-o.

"E... eu só queria dizer que... Você é..."

Lily corou. Pressentia o que estava para vir, e estava contente por isso. Então, admitiu a não-mais-tão-terrível verdade... Gostava de James... Gostava muito... E era correspondida... E o momento seria este... Isso era apavorante de certo modo... Mas procurou se manter calma.

"É..?"

"Lily, é que... Eu sou como este céu. Escuro, sem graça... A única coisa que me faz parecer melhor são essas estrelinhas, mas nem eu mesmo sei por que as pessoas acham-nas tão especiais... Para mim são pequenos pontos espalhados apenas tentando fazer com que eu me sinta como o dia, mas não passam de pequenas coisas em um lugar muito vasto... Eu preciso de algo que me complete, Lily... Preciso da Aurora para me fazer sentir melhor, especial, capaz de ser alguma coisa na vida... Que me faça sentir seguro e que.. Faça-me lembrar que não estou sozinho... Preciso de alguém para passar meus dias, dando cor ao meu ser tão insípido.. Dando-me um motivo para continuar em frente, ser melhor, ser crente que realmente exista o que em nossa infância acreditamos tão fielmente, como a bondade e a justiça. Preciso de alguém que faça com que haja sentido em ser bom, em fazer a coisa certa. Isso porque eu só consigo ser melhor.. Só consigo ser diferente porque você está comigo , Lily..."

Ela estava sem palavras... James realmente estava se esforçando para dizer as coisas certas... E estava conseguindo.

"Então, você aceitaria... Tentar tornar tudo realidade... Tentar fazer dar certo? Porque eu acredito, não, tenho certeza... De que você é a pessoa pela qual eu esperei para encontrar... E estava bem diante de mim" ele sorriu rapidamente... Esperou uma resposta, nervoso...

Lily sorriu, sinceramente... E foi como se um peso fosse retirado das costas de James quando ela respondeu "Sim! Aceito!"

Ele encostou a boca no ouvido de Lily , com um enorme sorriso, murmurando "Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo! Não falharei com você, nunca, acredite..."

E ela respondeu "Acredito..."

Foram se aproximando-se mais e mais... E , sob a luz da lua, das estrelas, e da 'Aurora Boreal', que ainda brilhava incessantemente sobre eles, James e Lily beijaram-se pela primeira vez...

"_Acredito... Acredito em você... Porque também te amo..."_

**Fim.**

_Espero que não tenha decepcionado quem gostou da primeira parte..._

_Bjs, e agradecimentos sinceros para quem leu a fic até o fim _


End file.
